Cain
Cain is an ancient and extremely powerful figure from Gaea's forgotten past and the true main antagonist of Judeo Christicism Series. He is one of the few who possesses the power of Magic and the master of the Demons. He is also highly knowledgeable, cunning and manipulative. He is the leader of a group of people with malicious plans and he operates out of Sabbat in Hell. His goals are to find the Aspects, make of them his soldiers, take the Four Artifacts, weaken Humanity by snuffing out their hope and finally die by releasing the Wrath of the Primordials upon Earth. He was a part of the original Humanity, before being cursed with immortality and trying to die by jumping in the Phlegethon. History Cain is the first son of Adam and Eve, two of the Original Humans, he lived a happy life and was supposed to became at last the Aspect of Wisdom, he became the student of Nahash. Cain was extremely close to Abel and to Awan though he had a difficult relation with Seth, his youngest brother. With a teacher like the Serpent, Cain quickly became the best of all wizards, one day, Abel was killed by the demon Abraxas, Cain found the demon and destroyed him before going to Nahash and begging him to open a door to Heaven, Nahash did and Cain asked to God to ressurect Abel, God refused, Cain then used his magic to open a rift to Hell and managed to survive to his travel to Pandemonium, the most important city of Hell and home of the God of demons, Appolyon. Appolyon, craving for worshippers and surprised to see a so powerful magician that even demons didn't kill him, agreed to his will and ressurected Abel, then God appeared and the two Primordials argued, Abel was killed twice during their strugle, the first time by God and the second time by Appolyon after he learned of how Cain came to God before coming to him. The Primordials cursed Cain with immortality and, after trying to kill himself several times, the firstborn of Adam and Eve came to human kings and manipulated them into thinking that they cold steal immortality from the Gods. The rebellion failed and Appolyon wiped out all of humanity but Cain, Seth was with Prometheus at this time and was spared too, Cain walked alone and eventually had descendants, Humanity was here and Monsters were here too, moreover, Demons started to invade and kill humans and monsters. When Abel was ressurected, Cain and him discussed and worked as the new Gods of Gaea, however, it failed and the two argued, Cain killing Abel, he later came to Hell and take the town of Sabbat from the hands of the demon, Vine, who was killed, Sabbat's demons fleed the town and Cain's home was now the castle of Sabbat. Cain found humans willing to join him, the Cainites were so formed. Personality Cain is insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy his enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. He is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for his enemy, mankind, who he recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity, acknowledging Humanity's capacity to draw strength from hope, he uses this knowledge to subvert and destroy them. He is humble enough to recognize that there are limits to her abilities and that he can only do so much for his subordinates. In contrast, Cain is also fair and collegial towards his allies, giving credit where credit is due and showing genuine appreciation to those who are loyal. In enforcing this atmosphere of fairness, she also discourages unnecessary malignant and cruelty among his associates. He is also seen tolerating his allies' unruly behavior to some extent, such as Campbell's maniacal tendencies and Kint's snide and condescending attitude. Cain knows how to manipulate people and has different methods for motivations for each of her lieutenants. He is one who would make use of anybody to help further his goals. He however don't thinks necessary to kill people when they lost useness unless they betray him. However, Cain is not above losing his temper, as he is particularly demanding when inquiring whether Scarlet has truly killed Harthur or not. This display of sheer dominance shows Cain's rather imperious and demanding personality. His biggest display of anger are shown in when he destroys all the windows in her council chamber upon learning that Abel has already reincarnated and has acquired the Artifact. In the distant past, Cain was shown to be a kind yet lonely man, but appeared to be slightly manipulative and ruthless. This was shown when his brother died at the hands of Abraxas, he first killed the demon then, he tried tricking the Primordials to bring him back and then when he tricked Humanity to turn against them. Despite his claims that his evil only appeared when he jumped in the Demonic Pool, Cain showed an evil side to his siblings long before this event, something that not even Awan disagrees with. Powers and Abilities Cain, being a member of the first wave of Humanity has access to magic and is stated to be the best wizard of all times. He is shown to be able to fire blasts of magic from his hands as well as being able to project telekinetic force. He is also physically stronger than humans but is fairly weak for an Original Human and was said to be weaker than Abel as much as he overwhelmed him in magic. He was also cursed with immortality by the Gods, making it impossible to destroy him. He has lived for thousands of years, during which he acquired extensive knowledge as well as an understanding of Human nature, society and history. He also possesses knowledge on how to steal the powers of Aspects, a feat of which was never accomplished before according to Abel's Group. After the Gods destroyed the first Humanity and left Gaea, he jumped into the Demonic Pool in Hell which altered his body further and gave him more powers and abilities. He possesses the ability to alter the physiology of Demons and craft Demon body parts to a Human's body. He can even turn a human into a demon. Servants * Dean Campbell: A vampire murderer who considers Cain as a deity, the reason of him joining the Firstborn was his admiration for him. * Scarlet Carmim: A human and a former student of Seth, her reason for joining the Wizard was her bitterness against her former master. * Pierre Kint: A human scientist who designed most of the technology of the Empire of Hyperion, his reason for joining Cain was his desire for knowledge. * Lapis Goutte: A werewolf who was a former member of Harthur's inner circle, her reason for joining Cain was her desperate want for immortality. * Corvus Avian: A demonized human and the former leader of the Avian Tribe, he, unknown to Cain and all others, serve the Archdemons and seeks to free the Horsemen, the reason of him joining the Wizard was his orders given by Legion (Though Corvus didn't know it at this time and learned of who ordered it after his demonization). * Venomania Anasthase: A wendigo with the autility to not feel pain, she comes from Shade, her reason for joining Cain was his lack of discrimination towards Monsters. Trivia *Cain alludes to Salem, the Witch of RWBY. *Cain is one of the three characters whose name isn't linked to a color, it's because he's well over the year this law was even thought of as Cain is of the Original Humanity. *Because Cain is an Original Human, he lacks an autility. *The ressemblance between the original Aspect of Wisdom and Cain is perfectly intentional as Cain is later revealed to be this original Aspect.